The present invention is a novel breath tester, for example of a type which can quantitatively evaluate the amount of alcohol in a person's breath.
Breath testers are used by police, in hospitals, schools, and in many other places where a determination of the quantity of alcohol in the blood is desired. Such breath testers measure the blood alcohol concentration through analysis of a breath sample. While the breath tester directly measures the alcohol in the breath and does not directly measure the alcohol in the blood, there is a mathematical correlation between the two.
Law enforcement agencies often use both evidentiary breath testers and preliminary breath testers. Evidentiary breath testers are relatively large and expensive and may be approved by the U.S. Department of Transportation for evidential use. In contrast, preliminary breath testers are typically smaller, less expensive, less accurate, and carried by police in their vehicles. They are used to enable the police officer to obtain a preliminary reading from the suspected drunk driver to enable the police officer to determine whether he should take the suspect to the police station.
I have discovered a need for a preliminary breath tester that is relatively small, lightweight, relatively inexpensive, but also significantly accurate. It is to be understood that my invention is applicable to evidentiary breath testers as well as to preliminary breath testers, although my invention enables a breath tester to be constructed which is efficient in size, weight and operation.
Certain prior art breath testers require a bellows pump or the like in order to purge the chamber of the sample contained therein. I have discovered a means for obviating the need for a bellows pump, thus simplifying the operation and making the structure more economical.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a breath tester that is efficient to manufacture and is simple in operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a breath tester that may be adapted for easy portability and may be carried by a police officer in a police car.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.